A New Life of a Foretold Future
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Humans and Vampires used to live in peace with each other but that was hundreds of years ago, long before a vampire with a strong thirst power became the Ruthless Lord and started the long VampirexHuman world broke out. Full Sum 1st chapter
1. Prologue

_Humans and Vampires used to live in peace with each other but that was hundreds of years ago, long before a vampire with a strong thirst power became the Ruthless Lord and started the long VampirexHuman world broke out. The war lasted years till the Ruthless lord was put into an eternal sleep, well what they hoped was to be eternal. Now in the year 2169, many century's later the world is about to brought into another VampirexHuman war as the Ruthless Lord awakens with unbelievable power. It's up to Seven humans and the last Seven Vampires of the old ways (still believe humans are their friends) to stop the Lord once and for all._

_A new life of a foretold future_

**Prologue**

In the fresh ruins of an old mansion, in the center of a forgotten room, lied a book. A journal. The cover worn and faded with age. Its pages containing many written things, where torn or burnt in spots. Some words where blurred by some unknown liquid, and words where faded, but yet it still sat and waited till someone came along and read its containment's, its secrets. Some ones life was written inside this book, a prophecy, no a vision written down to be found out and fulfilled. To bring back a coven, a race set out in war, the last of the coven, the last of the two warring races hope, is held in this book, hoping to be found, to bring back peace once again.

A group of six weary warriors and their leader. The last known to the coven, weak with injuries and fighting. Find refuge in the last of the ruins. The leader stumbles across the still in somewhat tact, forgotten room, looking for survivors for hope to be healed. Finds the book and begins to read.

The book was written by no other then the owner and mistress of the mansion. A friend, an original, a life saver, Naomi Yuki. The leader was able to make out, as best he could, that it was a journal of her life. A life, a child hood, and secrets no one knew of; other then her till now. Naomi Yuki was a beautiful, strong, intelligent, caring, vampire mistress of her own coven. One of the three original vampires. Born of pure blood, and with the power of all elements to keep order. Was loved by all of her coven, her race, and more. She led them all in peace, teaching each from new blood, not to hunt humans but to befriend them. They all were at peace with the humans, helping each other in times of need. The peace lasted for nearly five centuries.

Until one day. The Ruthless Lord, one of the other three original vampires, rose up in power. Consumed with evil. He constructed an army. And attacked a human village in the dead of night, leaving trails that lead to Naomi Yuki's home. The humans rebelled and pulled back their trust in the vampires and attacked. Staring the long Vampire – Human War.

Naomi Yuki was befouled and confused. She wished not to harm anyone but to have peace, like she was given the power to do. Her place was soon destroyed and she and the rest of her coven were forced to leave and go into hiding. The war continued between the races. Loosing many on both sides. Soon the world was going to be a living hell if it wasn't stopped soon. But just as Naomi Yuki was about to go to her last resort. She had a vision of the future. Of her race, her coven and the humans. The world lost in internal darkness, blood spewed everywhere.

Then one magical day, the war let up and the day's light was shown again, as in her last of days, she and the other of the original three vampires, and six others, all each with an elemental power put a stop to the war. Putting the ruthless leader into a slumber of eternity, or so they thought.

In the last of her hours, before death had consumed her from the battle, as saw in her vision. She made her way back to her mansion and wrote one last time in her diary. One last vision. She was to be reborn again, in an other time, as a human. She and six others where all to become new bloods, turned by the last seven of her coven. The new bloods and the old bloods where to train and one day where to take down the now awaken Ruthless lord, before he started the war all over again. Shortly after he read this, he flipped past a few pages and landed upon a page, with dates and names written all over it. At the bottom it read, in a personal note.

'These are the dates and names of the people I saw in my vision.

They day they are born, and where they are to live.

I will be reborn in this same place, different time, slightly different looks.

I will not remember anything. So I must read this book once again to reborn my powers and the others. It's the only other way t…

What ever else was written was covered in a blood stain, to thick to read the writing through it. The leader rushed down the stairs, to the basement and told his others of his findings. But as he opened the book to show them, it surrounded them all in a bright light. And floated to the center of the room. Then a see through image of the mistress appeared, floating above the book. She was dressed in all white and smiled kindly at them all. Then she spoke. Her voice as soft as the clouds that seemed to surround them all.

"I thank you all for your wonderful help to put the Ruthless Lord in an eternal sleep. But that will not last as long as we hoped for. In the near future he will wake again and try to start an other Vampire – Human War. I will be needing your help once again. You all will be put into hibernation like sleep. Here where you stand. You will wake once again to save the world. This time with new help. You each will be teaching one of the chosen ones of their gifts. You will turn them into new bloods and teach them our old ways. And will be able to defeat the Ruthless Lord once and for all. I will be reborn as well… Here I will protect you in future lives as you sleep in harmony, as my thanks for what you all do for me in the future."

"But how will we know who the chosen ones are?" One of them spoke up.

"All their names are written in the book. Along with the date you are to turn them. Until then earn their trust. Then turn them. No sooner then the date pronounce or all will be lost."

"Which one do we teach?" Another said.

"They each will posses an element a lot like your own. You will be able to sense it when it is time." She smiled to them all then looked over to the leader with a stern look. "You have the most important job of them all. You are to teach my future life and earn her full trust or she will be of no use. She will be hard to teach but she will care for you. Just have patience and all will get done."

"Yes, my mistress..." he bowed.

"Make sure to give her the book, when her trust is earned. No sooner unless extremely necessary." She smiled. "The future lies in your hands… What you will do for the world will be the greatest gift you will ever receive. Now sleep and remember protect the chosen one with all your lives. " With that a blinding blue light filled the room. Incasing everyone in a barrier, as they sleep for many years to come. The book lied stilled and worn in the middle of the floor. It was the year 1574.


	2. Chapter 1

_A new life of a foretold future._

**Chapter one,**

_Date: 5-10  
Year: 2169  
Time: 3pm_

A black Ferrari with dark tinted windows turned off the gray paved road onto a dirt one that led right outside of the small village of Kzutsal. In the distance all that one was able to see was a thick lining of tress stretching a good fifty acres in all ways. But as you turned the bend you came across a paved drive way, black as the night, that lead right up to a huge mansion. Built of brick and concrete. Its dark red bricks and white concrete ones stood out from the darkness of pines trees that surrounded it on three sides. A small clearing stood between the house and the thick lining of forest, showing a magnificent garden stretching around from the front to the back. The drive way curved up to the front of the house and around a giant fountain in the center and back down to the dirt road. Trees lined both sides of the drive way as the car rolled up it and came to a stop in front of the house.

The driver door opened as a guy in all black, about mid age with short brown hair, climbed out and walked around the car to the other side to open the passenger side door. The driver held the door open as someone steeped out onto the pavement. A young lady, about seventeen years of age pulled back the hood of her long black coat letting her long black hair get caught free in the gentle autumn breeze and fly around her as she nodded to the driver and walked up to the front doors, which was also held open for her, as the black car rolled down the drive way and disappeared in the distance.

The girl nodded to the maid holding the door open and steeped inside the giant house. Stopping a few feet in, the girl began to unbutton her long black coat, to revel a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top, and took the coat off, handing it to the maid to hang on the rack near by. The girl also took off her sun glasses to reveal beautiful pale blue-green eyes as she set them on the table and looked around.

The hall she stood in was short and had two doors off to each side, and a small set of stairs at the end of it, that went up to the left, disappearing behind the wall. She walked the short distance to where the door ways where. To her right was a huge dinning hall. The ceiling was glass windows letting the sun light up the room, and glimmer off of the crystal ordainments around it, setting the place in different colors of the rainbow. A huge table sat in the middle of the room with ten chairs to each side and three to the top and bottom.

To her left was the sitting room. A giant room like the dining hall, with a pale cream colored rug, free of all stains, a huge white couch stretched out and along the far left wall, that could easily sit a group of ten comfortably, Rocking chairs sat on the far right wall and a huge coffee table next to them. At the far back wall was a fire place, the carpet ending a good three feet before turning into concert with the pattern of bricks on it, and up the huge brick faced fire place, currently lit, filling the room with comfortable warmth to hide out the chill of the autumn's air outside. Five huge recliners surrounded the fire place, and books selves filled with various things filled up the empty spots along the walls.

The girl then stepped into the sitting room and looked around expecting the place. She was planning on having guest over for dinner and wanted the place to look as perfect as could be. Turning on the ball of her heels, she left the sitting room and walked into the dining hall. She checked over the place and made sure it was perfect as well before she turned and walked to the end of the hall where the stairs where and began to head up them.

As she climbed up the stairs, hundreds of pictures lined the walls. Pictures from famous artist, and of her favorite designs, along with black and white pictures that were taken of parties, that happened here many years ago. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway stretching a good ten feet to her left and right. Straight ahead on the wall was a picture of the previous owner of the place, Sanyo Yakima.

Sanyo Yakima was a very old sweet lady that had lived here since she was born like her mother, grandmother and great grandmother, and many other mothers before. She had pure white hair like freshly fallen snow that was straight as ever and fell to below her knees, her eyes where a light crystal blue that glimmered in the light like the thousand of diamond and crystal ordainments around her house. She loved to sing and her voice was that of a robin on the first spring morning and everyone around would come to hear her sing at her parties she would hold on a weekly bases.

This place was built in the early thirteen-hundreds and since then, for over eight hundred years, someone of the Yakima family had watched over it. Rumored had it that once a great Vampire tribe had lived here and where friendly with the humans till about the late fifteen-hundreds, when a war broke out between the two races, putting the vampires into hiding, or had killed them all off. But since no one has remembered ever seeing a vampire before they all believe it to be a fable. But Yakima never believed it to be a fable. She would always say that vampires where real, people just believed she had lost her mind with old age, till she passed.

About three years before Yakima had passed away she had taken in a young girl by the name of Yuki Naomi Sauna. Yuki's parents were killed and she was left out on the streets to fend for herself. No one would take her in since no one in the town could take care of their own families let alone afford another kid. The town was in a critical state and so Yakima found Yuki one day running down the street from a group of drunks trying to have some fun.

Yuki was scared, confused, sick and only fifteen at the time. But Yakima showed her so much kindness at the time, that no one had ever showed her in about a year, that Yuki did not fear Yakima but went with her to her mansion and had lived there ever since.

About half a year ago, Yakima was laying on her death bed, she had gotten very ill and her old brittle body could not fend off the illness, no matter what the doctors had given her, her body would reject it. She then told them that it was her time to go and to stop giving her the medicine since it did no good anyway. Just before her time had come Yakima had called Yuki up to her room so she could tell her something before her time was up.

While lying shaking and weak on her bed Yakima gave Yuki an old book. Its leather cover was faded with age and some of the pages where stained with blood, wine and other substances along with some of the pages burnt. She also gave Yuki a thick envelope and told her not to open till her eighteenth birthday.

With thick tears in her eyes Yakima said these last words; "Please, Yuki, watch over this house in my wake. This place holds many secrets and only you are allowed to find them out for yourself. One day in the future we will meet again, my dear, but only after the Ruthless Lord is gone for good. Till then, I love you; you have always been my daughter since I found you."

Yuki nodded, tears pouring thick down her cheeks like mini rivers. "I promise to watch over this place till I die." She vowed and stood, and kissed Yakima on the forehead then turned and walked out the door. Yakima had watched her leave then closed her eyes to never open them again.

A small tear ran down Yuki's cheek as she remembered the day Yakima had passed away. She was now buried deep within the forest in a shrine that held her family members. Some day Yuki would like to bury back there with her new family, till that day she promised to watch over the house and that she has done. Turning to her right, Yuki walked down that hall, whipping the tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "No one must see me cry." Yuki said her voice soft and light. "Today is my eighteenth birthday and I have a party to get ready for."

Yuki was not much of a party person but her friends from school, the friends she sometimes questioned why they were really her friends, convinced her into having one. They had panned the party without her knowing anything about it, saying it was a surprise. So today, in about an hour, one of her friends will show and take her out for dinner while the other set up the place. Deep down Yuki feared what her friends where up to.

Walking down the hall, Yuki stopped at the third door and opened it. Walking inside, Yuki looked around her master bed room, the second biggest bed room in the house. The other room was on the other side of the house, taking up a good third of the house and had belonged to Yakima, Yuki dared not sleep there, nor touch anything that belonged to her. She kept the room the same since Yakima passed as never forgotten memory of her.

Yuki then walked over to her half walk in closet, one half changing room and began to look at what to wear tonight. Since it was a special occasion she pulled out a long black skirt with a slit going up the left side that came up to mid thigh with strings interlacing through it. Then she pulled out a tight back corset set top with strings interlacing in the front and zippers on the sides. She then went to her private bathe room and took a quick shower, then got dressed, she was just finishing getting dressed by throwing on a black blouse and button it up to her chest, leaving the top to buttons undone since it would be to tight if she had them done, when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in…" Yuki said as she combed the rest of her hair then turned around as the door opened.

"Don't you look hot?" A familiar female voice said from behind the door as a young girl, the same age as Yuki, steeped around it.

"You look hot yourself, Marie." Yuki grinned as she walked over to her best friend and hugged her. Marie had been Yuki's friends since grade school. She had long light brown hair with black highlights. Her eyes are a pricing emerald green and her skin was slightly paler then the rest of them. She was about five-foot-six and very slender, not to mention one of the most popular girls at school, but yet she did not have a boyfriend. She had been asked out many times, but she said that no one had found her interest as of yet.

Same thing was with Yuki, none of the boys seemed to fit her interest, yea she saw them and could say their hot and everything but they just did not catch her like interest like they didn't have something that she wanted that she wasn't so sure of herself. "So where are the others?' Yuki asked as she grabbed her things and followed Marie out the door and down the hall towards the stairs.

"Looking around to see how to set the place up or find things they could use. Even I don't know what the half of the things they are doing." Marie shrugged and turned to walk down the stairs only to meet by a young boy running up the stairs.

"What is it Jon?" Marie asked, Jon was about thirteen and Marie's younger brother he has short dirty blond hair and cute little freckles outlining his checks and nose. He had a huge crush on Yuki so when he saw her he stopped mid track and blushed, apparently he was here to help with the party. "Hello…. Jon?" Marie smirked as she waved her hands in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh…. Yeah… the others said to hurry up and leave already so we can get the house decorated." Jon smiled and winked at Yuki. "You're going to love the party!!"

"Jon… Be quiet!!! You say anything to her about the party and you are dead meat!!" Marie fumed and chased a smirking Jon down the stairs. Yuki couldn't help but giggle despite her not wanting to and followed the two down the stairs. Marie was waiting at the bottom near the door out of breath; Jon was in the next room smirking, he too was out of breath.

"Come on, Yuki. We are going to be late!!" Marie smiled and took Yuki's arm and dragged her out of the house, down the front stairs and into the bright red Mercedes.

Little did Yuki or the other busy bodies in the mansion know that one of the places many secrets was about to be awoken.


	3. Chapter 2

**A New Life of a Foretold Future**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Date: 5-10**_

_**Year: 2169**_

_**Time: 7:29pm**_

"That had to be the best dinner, movie and dance club I've ever been to and had!" Marie said with a huge smile on her face as she turned onto the old dirt roads that lead to the mansion. Yuki sat in the front with her while two other friends, they happened to bump into at the diner, where with them. Behind Yuki sat Sarah a silent little brunet the same age and grade Yuki and Marie where in. She had the brightest blue eyes Yuki ever saw and the most perfect little perfect pâté body. She wore a dark blue dress that came down to the floor with small slits on each side that came to her knees.

Behind Yuki sat Zeke. Zeke was Sarah's neighbor and closest friend since they where basically born. Zeke had bright golden blonde hair and amazing hazel eyes, his skin was slightly tan and smooth as silk. He was the most popular guy at school and had once asked Marie and Yuki out but they both turned him down saying that he was no more than a friend to them. He accepted it after a while and gave up, he did not date now, but Yuki and Marie had a feeling that he had feelings for Sarah but did not want to admit it.

"I agree!' Zeke shouted out and jumped so high in his seat that he hit his head off of the top of the car making everyone in the car burst up laughing including himself.

Yuki had to admit that this one of the best days she had ever had since Lady Yakima had passed away. She then began to wonder what the party would look like inside. Did her other friends destroy the place or what? She then got this weird feeling that something wasn't right.

oOo

Deep in the basement of the Yakima mansion the old stilled air again had finally began to stir as an old spell began to fade and the ones underneath it began to awake, while the ones above where oblivious as to what was going on right beneath their feet.

oOo

Marie drove her Mercedes up the drive way and did not stop till she came to a small drive way that lead in to the back of the house. She took this small drive way and pulled to a stop near the back door.

"Why are we parking back here?" Yuki wondered as she got out of the car. She was about to look around when warm hands covered her eyes, blocking her sight from anything around her.

"We told you that your party was a surprise. You can't see anything until you get changed." Zeke said from behind her, as he was the one covering her eyes.

"Dressed? Am I not dressed enough for the party?" Yuki sighed. She hated to dress up more then what she was already wearing. If it was up to her, she would have worn faded jeans to her party.

"Nope, we have a special outfit picked out for you that matches the theme of the party." Marie said taking Yuki's hand and began to lead the way while Zeke still had her eyes covered.

"Theme?..." 'Just great….. Now what did they just do to my house?' Yuki sighed as she was lead through the house. As they entered the house, through the kitchen as Yuki could tell cause of the smell of the fragrance of cooking food and hear the pots clanging together. But it wasn't until she was lead through another door did she hear the music. It sounded old but familiar all the same, like ball room music. 'Why would they be playing ball room music?' Yuki wondered as she was then lead up a flight of stairs. As they go to the top of the stairs Zeke removed his hands and followed Marie, who still held Yuki's hand, down the hall.

Marie lead Yuki into her bed room and closed the door behind her and Sarah leaving Zeke in the hall way.

"Hey don't leave me out here!" Zeke joked form the other side of the door and began to knock on it. Sarah locked it with a grin.

"We'll be out soon Zeke; your outfit is in the next room over!" Marie said with a smile then turned to look at Yuki, who was glaring at her. "Don't worry, you are going to like this, trust me." She said and walked over to a bed where three clothing bags were laid upon it. She grabbed a dark blue bag and held it up. Whatever was inside made the bag look huge, this had Yuki scared. Then Marie began to unzip the bag, as she did so Yuki almost fainted.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, the theme of your party is a Masquerade Ball. Just like the ones that were once held here many years ago, like the pictures on your walls." Marie smirked as she pulled the dress fully out of the bag.

Yuki sighed and closed her eyes and out stretched her arms. "Let's get this over with."

Marie and Sarah looked at each other, grinned and ran over to Yuki as they began to dress her.

oOo

Down in the basement, things began to stir a lot more. A soft voice echoed on an invisible wind. "It is almost time to wake, my dears. For the time to make a better future has arrived."

oOo

"Are we done yet?" Yuki asked. She had been sitting in a chair in front of her beauty stand for the past hour; after they had gotten her dress she was surprised she could even sit cause of the size of the dress, while they did her hair. She had no idea what she look like cause they had her back to the mirror and had her promise to keep her eyes closed.

"Almost Miss Impatient." Marie said as she pulled at Yuki's hair. "And… we… are … done!" Marie said with over excitement as she grabbed Yuki's arm, helped her stand, Yuki was also stuck where a pair of high heels and wasn't used to walking in them, and lead Yuki over to a body length mirror. "Okay open your eyes!"

Yuki sighed and took in a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times to let her eyes adjust to the lighting then let out a soft gasp as she looked at the person she saw in the mirror. "Is that me?" She asked glancing back to Marie and Sarah.

They both nodded with huge grins in their eyes, they were happy with their work. Yuki then looked back at the mirror still unsure if that her that she saw standing there, but as she moved her left arm, sure enough the person in the mirror copied her movement and ever movement after wards. "I can't believe that's me." Yuki said with a gasp still shocked. The girl in the mirror was wearing a long black dress with silver lacy trims, which came down covering her feet. It flared out below the waist and the top was snug and hugged her waist and chest showing a bit too much cleavage for Yuki's likening but she didn't mind. At the end of the long sleeves it flared out to covering her whole hand, that was covered with a pair of long leather gloves that came up to her forearms. On her feet where a pair of open toed heals with laces that wrapped up her legs to her knees in a comfort fit. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with pieces hanging down from center of the bun, most of the pieces where silver streaks that the girls added to match the dress.

Yuki turned and looked at the girl's. "Thank you. I didn't believe I would ever look this good." She said smiling twirling in one spot.

"You are welcome but we are not done yet." Marie said and pulled out a black leather box off of the table next to the bed and handed it to her. "We found this in the room down the hall, we didn't know if you would wear it or not but this note was in it, like someone knew that we would find it for you." Marie then handed her the note.

Yuki opened the note first, it read;

_Dear Yuki;_

_This is for you. I hope you will where it and put it to good use one day. It was passed down to me from my mother and to her from hers and so on. This is will bring you good luck; please take good care of it._

_Lady Sanyo Yakima_.

"Oh, Lady Yakima…." Yuki said as a tear ran down her check as she opened inside the box. Inside the leather box surrounded in more red leather was a silver tiara, with a big sapphire gem in its center surrounded by smaller light colored crystals.

"Thank you guys, this has to be the best birthday ever." She smiled as she whipped the tear away with the back of her hand.

"Let us put it on and see how it looks." Marie said as she carefully took the tiara and placed it on top of Yuki's head. It fit her perfectly, the sapphire gem came down a bit covering some of her forehead, but all the same it matched her outfit. "It matches your eyes too." Marie smiled and Yuki nodded in agreement. "Now one last thing then you can help us get ready." She said pulling out another small leather box. "This was once my great grandmothers but I think it will match you better." She said opening the box to show a black masquerade mask. It had silver and gold feathers on its left side and covered her eyes and nose. Once she had help putting it on, Yuki did not recognize herself at all.

"I think everyone will be jealous of you." Sarah finally said something the whole night. "I know I am." She said as she began to put on her own dress. Her dress was a lot thinner then Yuki's and a light blue to match her eyes. She put on with ease and sat in the chair as Yuki and Marie put her hair up, with beaded hair pins. She then too put on her mask, gloves and heels then helped Marie put on her dress.

Marie's dress was a dark emerald with gold swirls on it. It was big like Yuki's and showed a decent amount of cleavage like the rest of her clothing did. The girl's put her hair in a curly bun that was half braided. She took put on a small gold tiara and mask with emeralds on it. After she put on her golden heals and dark emerald leather gloves they smiled at each other as a knock was heard on the door.

"You girls ready? Everyone else is waiting." Zeke's voice came from the other side of the door.

.

"We will be right out." Marie called out; made sure her mask was on right then headed over to the door and opened it. She walked out into the hall with Yuki and Sarah right behind her.

"Wow you all look amazing. Now who is who?" Zeke smirked as he looked the girls over. Zeke was in a simple tux with a small black cape tied around his neck. He wore a black mask with silver swirls on it that covered half of his face.

The girl's giggled and glanced at each other. "You of all people should know, Zeke. You've known us longer than anyone else." Marie smiled and stood behind Zeke as Sarah stood on his left side and wrapped her arm through his, and Yuki took his other arm. She only did this cause someone had to lead the birthday girl down to the others.

As they neared the stairs Yuki could hear the music from down below, what room it came from she did not know but it was right below them. As they got to the top of the stairs Yuki froze in her spot. For all of a sudden all of her strength was zapped from her body and she blacked out falling to the floor.

oOo

As a party continued on up stairs a light blue light began to light up the basement and a soft voice began chanting. "The time has come my dears. Wake and help save the world from the eternal darkness that is to be its future. It is time for you to awaken from your many year slumbers and awaken to a new world. I will warn you. This world is different from the one you once knew, the people are a lot different, then that of us. But have patience for the future rest in your hands and that of the selected few above. Now go, join the ball upstairs and find the chosen ones and protect them with your lives. You know of your duties, now awaken!" The voice chanted, once it faded soft grunts and yawns began to fill the room as creatures once in a deep slumber awoken once more to fulfill their final duty.


	4. Chapter 3

**A new life of a foretold future**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Date: 5-10**_

_**Year: 2169**_

_**Time: 9:10pm**_

Deep down in the basement, the ones under the spell that had held them asleep for centuries, have now fully awaken and where looking around with confused looks. When a bright blue light lit up the room and a soft whisper was heard on an invisible wind. The voice said;

"My dears, I have awoken you cause it is time to fulfill your right full duties and save the world from another Human- Vampire world and take the Ruthless Lord down once and for all. Above you as you may hear is a party. A masquerade ball held for my future selves coming of age birthday. Tonight will be the night when you will meet the chosen ones, become their friends and protect them till the day comes for you to train them in defeating the Ruthless Lord. Tonight you are not the only ones awaken. The Ruthless Lord will awaken at the last stroke of midnight, the same time my future self turns eighteen and her gifts are awaken. You seven are to go up to the party dressed as one of the guest and by the time Midnight comes be sure to protect them. I am not certain if the Ruthless Lord will send his minions out right away or not but be on full alert. Also No one must know what or who you are till the war comes, not even the chosen are allowed to know till the right time come, less that be tonight or some other day. You do not tell them till it is shown as to what is going on. My future self will open my book tonight and will learn to what is going on, weather she tells the chosen or not is her choice and you must not force her tell them. She will hopefully give you all a place to stay and will keep your secret when she learns of it.

"You all know what you must do from here out. Take care my dears and protect my future self and the chosen at all costs." The wind had then died down but the light had stayed.

"How are we supposed to fit in up there looking like this?" A female voice said from the back of the room. "Our clothing is nothing but shreds."

"There has to be something. Let's look around and see what we can find." A deep male voice said as a shadow figure began walking around in the dimly light room.

"I found a box!" Another male voice said from a dark corner of the room. "And there is clothing inside of it."

"Let me see." The deep voice from before said as the shadow like figure, crossed the room over to the dark corner. "Yes, this will do. Everyone come and get ready we have a ball to go to."

A few minutes later seven shadow like figures, moving at speeds so fast they where nothing more than a blur to the ones they passed as they made their way up to the second floor of the house. Once they made it to the second floor they all moved gracefully into the room and looked around. The leader of the group froze in his spot as he looked to the stage. There sitting on the stage in a huge chair that looked like a throne was a girl, a young girl that looked exactly like Naomi Yuki, their mistress, but in a younger version of herself. "I have found Lady Yuki." The leader said in a soft whisper that only his kind could hear.

"What are we to do?" One of the men behind him asked.

"We dance, have fun, fit in and wait for the right time to ask the chosen to dance." The leader grinned. This was going to be fun and easy, or so he hoped.

oOo

_**Time: 10:45pm**_

The party continued on throughout the night, into the late hours. People danced to the music, each where dressed in elegant dresses and in masks so people had trouble telling who was who. About ten minutes after Yuki had fainted she was back on her feet and feeling perfectly fine. No one knew what had happened to her or why but they shrugged it off and headed down to the party below. Everyone was in the dining hall. The dining hall had two parts to it, on its far wall it opened up into a grand dance hall, how her friends knew of it, Yuki did not know but the place look beautiful. Flowers of all colors lined the walls along with older antiques they must have found or brought with them, making the room feel like Yuki was walking onto the cast of Phantom of the Opera. Some of the guys wore the mask that matched the Phantom making Yuki giggle. 'I wonder if my Phantom is here.' She joked with herself as Marie, Sarah and Zeke lead her throughout the room to see everyone and have them complement her on her dress and wish her a happy birthday.

Now she sat at the end of the room in a giant chair covered with golden flowers and golden strands making her feel like she was a queen. Beside her sat Marie as they watched everyone before them dance.

"I still can't tell who is who." Yuki Smiled as she watched her friends dance before her.

"Neither can I, and I can't believe how many people are here!" Marie said with excitement and watched as her brother ran up to them. He was wearing a pair of black tux pants, a dark red shirt and a black cape. His mask covered only his eyes and was black with a red strip going down the sides.

"I think there are more people here then we invited!" Jon said over the sound of the music behind him. On the other side of the room was small musical group that played all the ball room music and from time to time a singer would show up and sing.

"I have to agree with you, Jon. There are more here than on the list we sent out." Marie said with a thoughtful expression.

Yuki was listening to Marie and Jon next to her but her attention was drawn to the dancing before her. She watched as the people danced in what looked like a practiced dance. How everyone knew how to dance like they did, she did not know, but it kept her interest like she was watching the Phantom of the Opera movie. But then her gaze was drawn to a certain group of dancers she did not recognize or knew.

They wore the most elegant of all the dresses around them. It looked like they knew the dance and had practiced or done it thousand times over and their pale skin and over all beauty out matched everyone there, and they seemed to draw her complete attention. "Do you know who they are?" Yuki leaned over and whispered to Marie without taking her eyes off of the small group. As she watched them she noticed there were seven of them. Three girls and four guys, all dancing with each other, all with masks, all perfect, all familiar yet not at the same time.

"Who?" Marie asked as she searched the crowed till she found the small group Yuki was talking about. She then forgot all about Jon beside her and yet her attention was drawn to them. "I don't know who they are…. They must have just showed up…. But I do have to admit they fit right in, like they were born for parties like this."

Since she was so drawn into watching the group she did not realize that Sarah had join them as did Zeke. Shortly after they were watching the group too; trying to figure who they were. Around fifteen after eleven, three other friends had join Yuki, Sarah, Zeke and Marie in watching the group. Yuki was only aware of who had joined them. Her other friends from her class, Hillary was only a year younger then Yuki and had amazing hazel almost red eyes, Kian was the same age as Yuki, his birthday was two weeks ago, and his eyes where a dazzling deep brown that it almost looked black, and last was Ray. He is a year older then everyone else and had started a year later then supposed to so he ended up in the same grade as Yuki and the rest, his eyes where such a light blue they were almost white. They all watched the group with growing interest.

It was about fifteen to midnight when Yuki was brought out of her trance at the strike of the grandfather clock in the next room. The clock was always fifteen minutes off but it always brought her out of her trance. Blinking a few times she cleared her head and looked around the party was in full swing still and it looked like it had increase in people. "Wow, how long is this party supposed to last?" Yuki asked looking over at her friends. At the sound of her voice all six of them shook their heads and cleared their thoughts. "Um, what time is it?" Marie asked.

"Fifteen of midnight…." Yuki said covering a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Well this is your birthday party and tomorrow is your official birthday so…. About one we can call it night, after the cake and presents." Marie smiled and stood; she looked around then smiled over at Ray, Hillary, and Kian. "Let's all go dance!" She smiled grabbing Kian and Hillary's arm. Hillary smiled and grabbed Ray's, Ray grabbed Sarah's arm and Sarah grabbed Zeke's arm. Zeke was about to grab Yuki's but stopped in his track and blinked as she shook her head no. Zeke just shrugged and let himself get dragged onto the dance floor where they all began to try and dance one of the traditional dances and laughed every time one of them messed up. Yuki smiled and watched her friends having a good time. She was so distracted in them she didn't notice that the end of the song came near and was nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of a soothing deep voice from beside her.

"I did not mean to scare you, Miss." The voice said until Yuki turned and looked over at the person standing next to her. Her hands flew up to her mouth to cover the soft gasp that escaped her lips. Right next to her stood one of the ones from the group she was watching earlier. His hair was a bright golden blonde that came down to his chin. He wore one of the masks that covered only the right side of his face, and a plain tux outfit with one of the black caps. All Yuki could think was; 'So I do have a Phantom.' She thought referring to the Phantom of the Opera movie again.

"It's quite alright." Yuki said softly, she was still too shocked to speak too much louder, afraid her voice might betray her.

"I was wondering if I could have a dance with the head of the house." The guy said with a bow and held out his hand. He looked up at her from his bow, his eyes a bright golden. Yuki was so lost looking into his eyes that all she could do was nod and take his hand.

The guy smiled and stood and helped Yuki stood, and then led her down off the stage her chair was on and onto the dance floor. Yuki was unsure on how to the dance and was nervous she would make a fool of herself that she looked over to Marie and ask her with help with her eyes but then she was yet again shocked as Marie was dancing with another one from the strange group, and as Yuki looked around her small group of friends was paired up with one of the ones from that strange group. Each one of her friends had the same look she did, shock, surprise and nervousness as what to do.

"I'm not quite sure how to do these kinds of dances." Yuki said softly and glanced up at the face of the guy who led her out to the center of the dance floor, then turned and faced her.

"What kind of dancing do you know how to do then?" The guy asked rising on perfect golden eye brow with a small smirk, that made Yuki blush slightly.

"Slow dance?" Yuki said with a blush and looked at the floor. It was true it was the only kind of dancing she had ever learned or been good at since it was the easiest. She was only blushing because she hardly knew the guy and that kind of dancing required close contact something so only did with her close friends. So when he took her right hand in his and put her left hand on his hip and steeped closer to her so they where nearly centimeters apart, Yuki let out a soft gasp and looked up at him her cheeks a deep red. She was about to say something when a new type of music began to play. A slow relaxing song began to echo throughout the mansion and everyone, everywhere paired up and began to slow dance with each other.

The guy smiled and began to lead Yuki as the song started up. After a few steps, Yuki remembered what she was doing and matched the guy she was dancing with step for step.

"What is your name?" Yuki asked. She dared not look up into his face afraid she would lose her thought when she looked into his eyes; she stared straight ahead at what happened to be his chest. "I've never seen you before."

"My name is Seth." He said looking down at her, he stood a few inches taller than her, even with her hair up and heals on she only came up to his chin. "Seth Hereto. At your services ma'am." He said steeping back a few inches, never taking his hand out of hers or off her hip to give her a small bow. Yuki couldn't help but giggle slightly which made him stand up straight and smile widely.

"And you are Naomi Yuki, am I mistaken?" Seth asked as he stepped back closer to her so that they were nearly touching.

"Close. My name is Yuki Sauna. Naomi is my middle name." Yuki said and looked up at him. "How did you know anyway?" She asked with a questionable look.

"Why would I come to a party if I did not know the name of the hostess, let alone the birthday girl?" Seth smiled, his teeth a dazzling white.

"True, but how did you know of my party when I have never meet you before?" Yuki asked yet another question.

"You love to ask questions don't you?" Seth grinned.

"I'm only curious." She admitted. She was curious as to who this mysterious hot guy she was dancing with was.

"Well, I was on town about to come here and visit and old friend, when I saw a flyer on the ground in the town, and was surprised to see it was at the same house I came to visit." Seth said. He made everything up on the spot and was surprised when the confused look on her face fell into one of sadness. "Something wrong, Miss Yuki?"

"You came to see Lady Yakima?" She said her voice soft.

"Yes I did." Seth said as he tried to pick the name out of his head, where had heard it before. Then it hit him, it had to be the original owner of the house, the girl he saved from the thugs years ago, the first time he was awaken before fallen back into his slumber. "Did something happen to her?' He asked feeling the sadness radiate off of her.

"Yeah…." Yuki said and looked down at the floor. "She passed away little more than six months ago….. She left the place to me when she passed. I'm sorry you where told so late, it would have saved you the journey."

"That is quite sad to hear." Seth said a bit of sadness filling his own voice, then as the music came to an end he came to a stop in his dancing and placed his one hand under Yuki's chin making her look up at him. "It is quite alright." He said quoting the same thing she had first said to him earlier. "I am happy I have come. I remember Lady Yakima putting something in her letters about a young girl she had taken in a few years back. And I'm glad I came and finally be able to meet you, even though she never told me your name." Seth smiled making her smile slightly to. He whipped a way a small tear away from her cheek. "Now no crying it is your birthday party and young ladies do not cry." He said taking his arm in his and led her away from the dance floor. "Let's go outside and get you some air, you look like you could use some."

Yuki nodded to shocked again at his kindness to talk. She noticed as she walked out that her friends where still dancing with the others like Seth and having a good time. 'I have this weird feeling that something is about to happen.' She thought then shook the thought out of her head. 'Maybe all I need is some fresh air to clear my head' she thought to herself as they walked out of the dining hall and then right out the front door.

Seth led her towards the back of the house where a small garden and pond was and sat her on bench next to it. The fresh air did clear her head and she was feeling a lot better than she did before. As they sat there in silence the village bell was heard striking the midnight hour.

_'….I'm officially eighteen now…..'_

_'And so it begins_


	5. Chapter 4

**A new life of a foretold future**

_**Chapter four**_

_**Date: 5-11**_

_**Year: 2169**_

_**Time: 12:00am**_

Seth looked over at the girl next to him on the bench. He still couldn't believe how much Yuki looked like his Mistresses when she was younger. She was defiantly his Mistresses future self. Outside the bells from the village still rang, it was on its sixth ring. Six more and things around here will change. Yuki will get her powers and the Ruthless Lord will awaken with power. Seth could even feel the change in the air. All he could do was sit back and wait and make sure the Yuki stayed safe.

Yuki looked around the garden. Everything around her was quiet, to quiet for her liking. Deep down she knew something was about to happen and so did everything else around her. Even the air around her felt thicker than it should be making it harder for her to breath and her dress did not help the cause. But she sat there in silence with an extremely handsome guy next to her, Seth, an old friend of Lady Yakima's.

Yuki listened as the village clock struck the seventh bell for midnight; time seemed to be going really slow for at the moment as she was filled with this weird sensation. This warm electrifying feeling began to spread from her body. It felt as if lighting was running its way through her body. It started from the left side of her body, the side Seth was on, and then made its way to the right, traveling through her veins. Then with the next chime of the bell a new feeling enveloped her replacing the lighting. This one started off very warm then went to very hot. It felt as if her veins where on fire. It took her all she could to not scream out in pain.

Then on the ninth chime of the bell the pain of the fire stopped and her body began to fill as if though she was caught in the middle of a tornado and the strong winds of it gusted throughout her, tearing her apart. She did not know why she was feeling all of this pain and why it increased at the sound of each chime or why it felt different each time. Just what was happening to her, she did not know. But she did scream out no matter how much suffering she was going through. On the tenth bell all the pain stopped for a split second. Then to her it felt as if though her body was being frozen from the inside out. She was so cold that it began to hurt like ice needles all over. Then on the eleventh ring the pain stopped and she was filled with a strong sense of warmth as everything around her came to life as spring took place of her vision, everything was light up as bright of day, even though it was night right before her and she felt Seth still sitting right next to her, Was this an illusion she was seeing? She wasn't sure. Then on the final twelfth ring everything went black.

Then small scenes began to show before her eyes. Everything was covered in a dark shadow. Then she saw the village before her in nothing but ruins, every building was either on fire, or torn to the ground. Then the mansion was shown to her. The inside of it glowed with the fire that happened to burn within it. Yuki tried to run towards it but went nowhere she was rooted in her spot. Then in the next scene she was standing inside the mansion, in the basement, a weird strange odder filled the air, suffocating her in its stench.

As she looked around she noticed weird shapes outlined in shadows. Then a bright light lit the room and around her laid dead bodies of all her closet friends. Even the strange ones lay dead besides her. As she looked down she saw she was kneeling and covered in blood and a body laid in her lap, as she turned the body over, she saw Seth's cold empty eyes stare up at her seeing nothing. At the sight of him she screamed at the top of her lungs then a horrible intense feeling of pain, worse than that when the bells rang consumed her whole being till everything went black and numb.

oOo

**_Time: 12:00am_**

"Miss Yuki! Miss Yuki!' Seth yelled as he waved his hand in front of Yuki's face. He had just was about to tell her happy birthday when she went stiff and her eyes became foggy. He wasn't sure what was happening but at the same time this happened he felt as if his powers where being drained and drawn into her. Then he figured it out. It was time for her powers to awaken and he was giving her the power to do so. So he sat there looking at her with worry in his eyes as he felt weaker and weaker at each chime of the bell as a different element was taken from him.

Then as the last chime of the clock echoed throughout the area Seth almost collapsed as all of his power was drain from him and into her. He watched, and swore he saw the power fall out of him and flow into her body, as she absorbed his powers her body began to glow and slowly arch back and float a few feet off of the bench. Using his own vampire strength he stood and placed his hands under her just in case. He waited as the glow brightened then began to fade and her body arch as a horrible shrill came out of her mouth, he then felt this strange serge of pain spread throughout his body that almost made him fall to his knees but he ignored it as her screaming stopped and as did the glow and she fall limp into his arms.

Seth took a deep breath and sat breathing heavily as he looked at the limp girl in his arms. "So she has gained her powers…" he sighed. "And the Ruthless Lord has awoken…."

oOo

_**Time: 12:10am**_

After sitting for a bout ten minutes on the bench, Seth had caught his breath and some of his strength had returned to him, the rest was coming to him slowly. Seth let out an exhausted sigh and looked up at the sky. What was once a clear night with the stars shinning bright above him was now covered in a thick dark cloud. This cloud gave Seth an eerie feeling. The air around him became thick, suffocating. One of the first signs of the Ruthless Lords awakening.

Seth then glanced down at Yuki, her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythmic pattern, her eyes dancing behind her eye lids. Seth let out a soft sigh of relief. She was ok and was just asleep; she was going to need all the sleep she could. So Seth slowly and carefully stood and walked to the back of the mansion then walked to the right side and stopped. Looking up, above him was a balcony to one of the bedrooms in the house.

Crouching as low as his legs would allow him; Seth sprung himself up into the air and landed softly and silently on the balcony. Seth looked at the doubles closed doors before him then began chanting softly in an ancient language. A few seconds later a soft latch clicked in the doors and they began to open slowly and silently before him. Seth then walked into the room and stopped a few feet in.

The room he was now standing in looked very familiar to him, yet it was different at the same time. The room was a master bedroom with what looked like had other rooms attached to it from the few doors lied along the four walls. The room had to be at least forty by fifty in length and width. A king sized bed was back against the far north wall with small night stand on each side. A few feet down from the wall was another set of double doors. On the west wall next to was a book stand, filled with hundred of books and other little things, which stretched along the whole wall and reached up to the ceiling twenty feet above his head. About teen feet down was a door way in the middle of the book stand, the stand it's self went right up to the door and over it then onto the other side. Along the east wall was a door then a fire place with a few recliners next to it. On the other side of the fire place was another door, then a wall of pictures from all ages. The south side was to the twin doors and windows looking out into the back yard. Around the room it's self where smaller things like a desk, little tables with empty flower vases, and near the center was two couches facing each other with a table in between and two chairs at the other ends of the table. The room it's self had a stale air scent to it along with dust and little mildew from non use.

Seth carried Yuki over to the bed and laid her down in it center. She mumbled something in her sleep that made Seth freeze in his spot and watch as she curled into a ball and slept peacefully. Just as Seth turned around her crouched low and a soft growl escaped between clenched teeth. Before him on the balcony stood three shadowed figures but as a gust of soft wind blew into the room, Seth realized it was just his followers and stood to his full height as they walked in.

Seth watched as three of the guys, each with a girl in their arms walked into the huge room. The one on the right he noticed was Dimitri; in his arms a young female laid asleep a faint green glow around her. In the center was Nerio; in his arms laid a small pâté girl with a faint blue glow around her. Then to the left was Kegan; the girl asleep in his arms looked younger than the rest and had a red/orange glow around her. He watched as all three laid the girls on the bed next to the sleeping Yuki.

The three guys glanced to each other then looked to the open doubled door as two more shadowed figures appeared. These two where smaller and as they stepped into the room, Seth recognized them as his other two followers. The last one did not show yet and this worried Seth a little. But he focused on the two girls before him. To the right was Luna; she had a young male in her arms with a bright but yet faint yellow like glow around him.

To the left was Crina; the boy in her arms looked older than the rest of the chosen around them, he had a faint white glow around him, so white it looked transparent.

They each laid their chosen on one of the couches. Now six sets of golden eyes glowed in the moon lit room. Only one set was missing but showed up on the balcony about three minutes later. The last one to walk into the room was also a girl, she had a lump figure thrown over her right shoulder, a faint purple glowed around it. Six set of eyes glared at Natalya as she placed her chosen comfortably on a recliner. She looked to them with pale golden eyes the just shrugged with a slight smirk. Then six set of eyes settled on Seth as he walked into the center of the room and they surrounded him.

_'Did all of the chosen's powers awaken?_' Seth asked through a telepathic link so he did not wake the chosen by talking aloud.

The six around him nodded. Seth was grateful to be able to see clearly at night.

_'The girl who is my chosen, Marie, when her powers where awaken at the stroke of the eleventh ring of the bell, she passes out and all of my strength and powers where zapped from me. I was lucky enough to be able to get up here.'_

_'The same thing has happened to me. But at the last chime of the bells, all my powers where drained that even I blacked out for a few seconds but I also saw a vision and he was with me when I saw it.'_ Natalya said with a shrug, weariness was clear in her voice.

_The same has happened to me,'_ Seth said as he looked to each one around me. _'At each chime of the bell she took a different elemental power from me, then all of my strength at the end. I too also saw the vision. The vision of the future, of what will happen if we do not defeat him….'_

_'Of the world in nothing buy ruins and death._' Natalya finished with a shiver.

_'Yes. We must put a stop to him at once. After the last bell I felt the Ruthless Lord's power as he awoken and I can still feel it now. He is gaining much power and we do not have much time.' _Seth said as he closed his eyes.

_'We must be on full alert at all times.'_ Nerio said.

_'But how do we doing that during the day?_' Crina asked.

_'I'm sure Yuki will figure that out. I know she will protect us during the day as we protect her at night. Plus the Ruthless Lord is just as vulnerable during the day as we are.'_ Seth then looked outside,_ 'Luna and Nerio, go make sure everyone down stairs have left.'_

_'Yes sir!'_ They said in union then faded away into the shadows of the room.

_'Crina, Kegan, take post at the front of the house. Dimitri take the back, I'll send help later.'_

The last three nodded then disappeared.

_'What about me?_' Natalya asked.

_'You must stay here and watch the chosen. I have to go look for important things.'_ Seth said as he headed to the other set of double doors and disappeared behind them.

_'Why do I get stuck babysitting!_ Natalya sighed then sat crossed legged in the center of the floor.


End file.
